1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal and internal apparatus of the terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication terminal and an antenna apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent wireless communication systems are supporting various features, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), Bluetooth, and Internet access for supporting multimedia services. In order for the multimedia communication system to support the multimedia services effectively, a high data rate for transmitting large amount of multimedia data should be guaranteed. Recently, research is being conducted to improve the performance of the antenna apparatus of a communication terminal in order to improve the data rate. This is because the antenna apparatus is actually responsible to communicate signals carrying multimedia service data.
In addition, recent communication terminals are becoming slim and compact in design for improving portability. Typically, the conventional communication terminal is equipped with an antenna apparatus, such as a load antenna a helical antenna, that is partially extruded out of the terminal housing, and is vulnerable to external impact and resulting limitation on portability. In order to overcome these problems, most recent mobile terminals employ an internal antenna, so called “intenna”, built inside the terminal housing. As a consequence, the antenna apparatus is becoming smaller than ever to be mounted in the compact communication terminal.
However, there is a limit to the size of the antenna if the performance of the antenna apparatus over a predetermined level is to be maintained. This is because the mounting space of the antenna apparatus becomes smaller and smaller while the shape and structure of the antenna apparatus are limited more and more due to the reduction of the mounting space. There is, therefore, a need to improve the performance of antenna apparatus of the communication terminal having limited antenna-mounting space.